


I hate this, but I don't hate you

by Deathforpresident



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Academy days, Deathbucks, I used a prompt for this, Justin is 13, M/M, underappreciated ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathforpresident/pseuds/Deathforpresident
Summary: Prompt: “The truth is…I hate coffee. I can’t stand it. I keep coming here because you’re super duper cute but I can’t keep buying this coffee and lying to you.” Featuring Justin and Tezca back in their academy days. Tezca is around 18 or so because his canon age was said to be in his 20's. Justin is 13, there is no underage sin in this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I role-played as PriestOfDeath on Tumblr for a few years and lately I've been missing my OTP. Since I'm too busy to get on my blog I decided to just write fanfiction to fill the void.
> 
> Thank you to Gopher (Shikiawakusu) for beta-reading.

The money was thrown carelessly onto the counter after he took the hot beverage in hand. There was some satisfaction that the mask he wore covered the grimace he couldn't but make. He felt no point in buying one of the overpriced, sugary frappes since he wouldn't be able to work the straw into his mouth anyway. The employee looked up at him with a familiar smirk, counting the cash before shoving the tip into her trademarked Deathbucks apron. Before walking away to presumably hide in the back, she jutted her chin to a table in the corner where a small figure sat with a book, "your boyfriend is over there." 

He stopped arguing that point a while back, besides – he loved it. The statement always filled him with an innocent enthusiasm. It felt like progress in their relationship was being validated by outsiders. The only reason he had argued in the first place is because Justin would throw a tantrum if he knew people were calling them a couple behind his back. He hasn't quite warmed up to him yet. Yet. He's just shy~! It won't be long now, Tezca came here once a week to see the young blond. Why shouldn't he consider them a (platonic) item? Ignoring the age difference of course, Justin was still a youth. But, wouldn't it be cute to have Justin agree to his hand in marriage when he turned 18? How long would that be, Tezca wondered, 5ish years? 

Sliding into the booth, Tezca barely avoided smacking the comically large bear shaped mask against the wall before righting himself with a hidden grin. "Heya, choir boy! Fancy seeing you here again." The cup was slammed onto the table without grace, coffee spilling over the sides to be ignored until they left. Hell, the whole drink was to be ignored. He only came here for one reason. 

Said reason glanced up at him with icy blue eyes, threatening to drown him in their depths. Did he even have iris's? They seemed so endlessly blue. His own eyes were hazel, pretty much brown unless the sun reflected the green around his own iris. But, the sun rarely touched his eyes, always hidden behind his goofy headwear. As he smiled, the blond before him grimaced as soon as he sat down comfortably. Justin's shoulders slumped when he saw the man clamber into his booth. With him here work will be impossible. Gently he placed a black rosary in his bible, marking his place before closing it and pointedly glaring at the spilled caffeine as he pulled his precious book away from it. "Tezca, hello. Again." 

In his pale ears were skull headphones, blaring music loudly to drown out the gentle jazz of the coffee shop. His music is playing so often that he forgets it is even there, drowning it out along with everything else. He hadn't even heard Tezca's greeting, only noticing him as he fell in his seat with the grace of a rejected angel from heaven. People assume a fallen angel would land with grace, Justin assumes the opposite. No reject would be so admirable. 

"It seems we have the same love for coffee." Justin offered uncharacteristically, usually waiting for Tezca to wave his arms around like a madman before speaking. "Seeing how you always happen to be here...when I am." His tone spoke volumes of how unpleased he was about this. It wasn't that he hated the man, far from it. Tezca was older, almost graduating to become a Deathscythe, like himself. He was popular, a true class clown, and when they do manage to have conversations he seemed educated enough to butt heads into a decent debate. He himself was only 13, coming to the academy early for his level of skill. It won't be long until he is a Deathscythe himself, all without a need of a meister. Speaking of which- 

The bear quit his rambling once he noticed his conversational partner looking to and fro around them. "What are ya looking for?" He picked up his arm and looked beneath it before turning his large head to look behind them. His confusion was answered when Justin asked, "where is your meister?" That Monkey of a student would be even more of a hassle to deal with. Justin felt that he didn't deserve any of this so early in the morning. 

The older of them blinked, momentarily stunned into silence. Where did that come from? He was talking about his last mission to Mexico for 3 minutes straight and now they're switching randomly to his meister? Oh well, he guesses it's one of the boys adorable perks. "He's resting! We're working towards graduation so lots of shit to do, y'know how it is." He waved his hand, bringing them to a new conversation he's wanted to talk about. "Where is your meister, by the way? I mean, we all know you pretty much handle all your business on your own, but...wouldn't it be nice to have a companion?" 

His question was met with a blank stare from Justin, who looked completely unamused and as the seconds ticked by his annoyance became increasingly obvious. "Well?" Justin snaps, voice surprisingly sharp for someone so small. 

"Well what? What? Don't be this way, man." He's always like this! Always getting pissy out of nowhere. 

"If you're just going to sit there like a fool you could have sat anywhere else!" 

"What?! You're the one acting weird! What's got your ears all plugged up-" _Oh_. Oh goddammit! Every time, seriously you'd think he'd remember by now. 

He points to his masks bear ears, hissing " _take off your headphones_ " through his teeth. 

Blue eyes widened comically in realization. Oh. His pale cheeks flushed pink with irritation, shaking his head no before leveling Tezca with a glare. " _You_ take _your_ mask off." 

"Oh come on, your headphones are way easier to take off!" He huffed and again pointed at his ears, clearly not backing down. 

What happened next almost had him taking his mask off just to pull at his hair in frustration. Justin held his chin up in defiance and took his drink in hand, leaning back to sip at the beverage while he held his defient gaze. 

No wonder he didn't need a meister, this boy could freeze hell over with a face like that. 

"Fine, you know what? Fine!" Tezca threw his arms up before letting them flop back onto the table so he could get comfy. "I'm just going to keep talking and say whatever the hell I want, what will you do then? Stare?" 

No reply came besides the silent sounds of sipping. He glanced down to his putrid drink, picking it up just to have something to do with his hands. "Y'know..." He started, feeling his earlier excitement escape him as he felt more drained. It was a normal thing between them, constantly butting heads over the simplist details. "I don't even like this shit." The contents swirled together as he shifted the cup in small circles. Focused on the drink, he didn't notice the role of Justin's eyes as his hands fumbled around his robes. 

"The truth is, you'll like this -" he points at the boy with a wicked grin "-consider this a confession, priest boy." After a short burst of laughter, he continued, wiping one of the big bear eyes with his index finger as if getting rid of a tear. "I hate this stuff. Coffee can't be good for you, it's forcing caffeine into your system, yea? Not that I'm a health freak, but you're so young and you shouldn't be tainting your health with it already. Give it a few years." He laughed again, "give it till finals!" 

Then he settled back against the booth again, thankful for the mask covering the blush that creeps over his tan cheeks. "The truth is...I can't stand it." With a sigh he pushed the cup away once more. "I only come here to see you, y'know..? Uh. Not that I'm a creep! It's not like that, I swear! I don't need you going around calling me pedobear, God..." He ran a hand over his masked face, groaning at how poor this was going. "I just think you need someone, yea? I know we argue a lot, but I like it. I like you." Tezca chuckles half heartedly. "Hell, I like you enough to waste my hard earned money on this garbage. I know you stubbornly refuse to hear me, but damn I'm happy to get this off my chest. I can't keep buying this just to see you." Though he knows he will, however much of this stuff it takes to see the boy. 

"You..." His gaze snapped up, dark hazel eyes settling on the flock of curly blond hair while the boy speaks with his head ducked down. "You don't have to buy the coffee, you know." The boy mumbled, the tips of his ears bright pink. Was he blushing – Wait no, was he _listening_? Tezca stared like a gaping fish, once again thankful for his cover. 

The boy seemed to pick at the cross on his rosary, something he knew was a nervous habit. He worried his pink bottom lip between his teeth before looking back up to the man, giving him a bashful smile. 

"They sell tea here." 

Before he could help himself, Tezca guaffed, slapping a hand against his own knee. That must have been the first time he's ever heard the choir boys humor. 

"Do they now? Well-!" He grinned, folding his arms over the table to lean in closer.

"I'll have to get that next time then~." 


End file.
